Favorable
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Siente como la sangre corre por su cuerpo para llegar a su cuello, mejillas y parte de sus orejas. Su respiración es pesada e inestable. Sus manos se mueven con fuerza cuando habla. Está ardiendo, y no en favorable sentido.


.

* * *

**Favorable **

Siente como la sangre corre por su cuerpo para llegar a su cuello, mejillas y parte de sus orejas. Su respiración es pesada e inestable. Sus manos se mueven con fuerza cuando habla.  
Está ardiendo, y no en favorable sentido.

El estado de Blaine no dista mucho del suyo; el siempre controlado y tierno, buen estudiante ha mantenido la mandíbula apretada durante los minutos previos a la explosión.

No se quieren herir, no intencionalmente. Lo saben, se aman, pero en ocasiones hay situaciones e incluso palabras que despiertan lo más primitivo en ellos.

Y el motivo es bastante simple a decir verdad. Un nuevo amigo de la universidad a la que Blaine asiste, que con una manera tenue y paulatina se ha hecho de la confianza del joven, llegando a ser su –_casi_- mejor amigo y con quien pasa gran parte de su tiempo, aún más del que pasa con su pareja. Y Kurt se ha dado cuenta.

Kurt trata de ser indiferente a los pequeños cambios, confiar en Blaine y no preocuparse de lo que hará su novio durante el día. Cree en él, podría su vida en sus manos si fuera preciso, pero desconfía de Sebastian. Ese delgaducho sujeto que tiene un gusto por tocar los hombros anchos de Blaine, _ese_ amigo que gusta de llamarle los fines de semana casi sagrados para ellos e incluso contesta las llamadas de su teléfono celular cuando Blaine se encuentra en el baño...

Y no, no es una persona celosa, demandante o posesiva...

O eso quiere creer, pero el suricato sobrepasa el lumbral de cordialidad y sonrisa fingida que Kurt ha entrenado toda su vida.

Ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a las peleas, en sus casas nunca fueron frecuentes, y ellos no era activamente participes en las que se vieron involucrados durante la escuela secundaria.

Pero esto es distinto, es casi una necesidad, que calienta y estremece sus pechos. Fue un cumulo de pequeñas acciones, como una bola de nieve en una pendiente, creciendo y tomando velocidad conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Kurt vio la escena que enturbiaría su semana. Los suaves y perfectos labios de Blaine, _su_ Blaine tocando los de él, los labios delgados de Sebastian. En el cálido ambiente de una cafetería.

Hummel puede entender que sea un ensayo, que Blaine se presente en una obra en la cual "dientes de conejo" sea su pareja, pero no por ello interpretarán ese mismo papel en otro lugar que no sea el teatro.

Y por más que su pareja le dé explicaciones mezcladas con sinceras disculpas, el castaño no se rinde. Se siente triste y traicionado, aun cuando su garganta se encuentra seca y adolorida por gritar.

Llegado a un punto en el que saben que no harán nada, se quedan quietos esperando el próximo movimiento. El lugar donde viven en demasiado pequeño. Han decidido encontrar vivienda en una zona con un índice bajo de delincuencia a un espacio grande donde tuvieran que dormir con un bate bajo la cama.

Se esperan y se miran a los ojos unos segundos, esperando que el otro ceda. Una última oportunidad, ninguno desea dormir enojado.

Lentamente hacen las rutinas nocturnas; checan que la llave del gas esté cerrada, al igual que las dos ventanas y puerta. Limpian lo que ocuparon de la cocina durante la cena. Y arrastrando los pies se dirigen a la pequeña habitación compartida.

.

Es media noche, ninguno duerme.  
Nunca han intentado hacer algo como esto, nunca se han ignorado, esperando que el otro se voltee y diga algo. No han tenido una noche tan larga como esa. Pero tienen suerte, es viernes, y nada les espera temprano.

Kurt se rinde, después de estar en una tensa posición, en la que controla hasta la respiración, se levanta de la cama y escoge unas sábanas de la cómoda.

Acomoda todo en el sofá de la sala, a falta de otra habitación esto servirá. No sé da cuenta cuando el sueño le vence. Quizá solo necesitaba tener un espacio pequeño, e imaginar que es alguien quien está en contacto con su espalda y no solo el respaldo del sofá.

Despierta por un golpe, somnoliento busca el origen.

Al parecer, Blaine ha decido mudarse al pequeño espacio debajo del sofá y la mesa ratona. Y de una patada ha movido el pequeño florero vintage.

Lo ve escogido en el pequeño espacio, con apenas una mantas que anulen la frialdad del piso y su misma natural dureza.

Dormir así, para estar cerca de él, por dormir a su lado, aún después de la pelea. De escuchar esas palabras que fueron destinadas a lastimar y a exigir.

Y no puede evitar perdonarle por todo, por su enojo, por el griterío y por cada una de las descabellas ideas que su alterada mente formuló.

Con cuidado, quita la pequeña mesa, acomodandola en la cocina.

Trae más mantas y se acurruca a su lado.  
Anderson despierta por el movimiento, y extiende sus brazos para que estos se conviertan en su nido. Kurt acepta y se deja envolver en el cariño siempre dispuesto y permanente.

Un suspiro.  
Y por fin duermen tranquilos.

.

La espalda les está matando, sus cuerpos se encuentran rígidos cuando preparan juntos el desayuno. Comparten una mirada cómplice que implica el cariño y firmeza que su relación tiene. Continúan con la breve tarea, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Sé que tengo muchos pendiente. Pero hoy fue un muy, muy, muy mal día.


End file.
